


Oneshots

by NotMyJams



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyJams/pseuds/NotMyJams
Summary: Oneshots I wrote in the middle to the night.





	1. Bulletproof

I didn't know when things had changed. Leo and I were always together since childhood. Like jam and bread, my mom used to say. But then things happened, and I moved away to another country, which now that I think about it, the reason we drifted apart was my fault. It all started with just one hospital visit. The doctors sent me to Germany for two years for treatment of the cancer I had developed. They told me it was gone for now but I still had to take it easy or it would come back. My mother took this news the worst. 

She worked at a pharmaceutical company, which was already a high demanding job. Between that and also going to a part-time job and taking care of me, it must have been stressful. All this because of the stupid house. The house which we inherited from great-great grandparents, the house built from our blood, for our blood, she wanted to keep it forever. So she worked double jobs, just to keep up with the mortgage and maintain her luxury lifestyle.

I hated the house.

It was an old Japanese style type, with the garden in the middle and the rooms surrounding it. Our backyard was large, with a garden filled with types of flowers with unknown names. We even had a small fountain, that I used to take a lot of pleasure in. But it was in that house, where my father left us. That house that caused my mother to cry herself to sleep every night.

She sent me away alone and sick, and that put a great strain on our relationship. She wasn't the most caring mother, albeit, I was understanding because she had to make a living. I wasn't those kids who complained about their parents not spending enough time with them. No. If I wanted company, I had friends. I had Leo. 

So I was back, with the duty of taking care of the damn house falling back on my shoulders. It seemed that my unknown father had grown the balls and started sending us checks because of my illness. But I was left alone in that terrible place since my mother was still too ashamed to face me. After all, she still placed the house above her son. She didn't leave the house for me, she didn't even pay my medical bills. No. My father did that.

Leo didn't come to visit me. 

I started high school as normal, there were some whispers and rumors of why I was missing for two years, from getting kicked out to getting a girl pregnant. When I saw Leo in the hallway, it was almost like nothing had changed, except now he couldn't even look at me. My fist clenched and I turned away, walking into my class, taking a seat my the window. Of course. It was expected. He was going to be angry that I left. I didn't leave a note, and I couldn't go see him. That was too painful. That was my first mistake.

My second mistake was reaching out to him after I returned. I had cornered him and tried to ask how he had been. He just brushed me off coldly, saying I had no right to talk to him after I had abandoned him so easily. Right. Sorry. I should have pushed my life crisis aside. Should have just gotten over the fact that if I was living a malfunctioned life now.

The last bell rang and I sped out the class before the bold people approached to confirm any rumors. I had enough on my plate. Leo caught the corner of my eye, leaning against his locker and talking to some girl with dyed green hair. 

Damn, he grew well.

His black hair had grown longer, almost covering his ears and the nape of his neck. He had gotten new ear piercing it seemed. It wasn't surprising since he said he wanted one for his eighteenth birthday. I promised I would also do it with him. And I did. In Germany. Without him. I had gotten three forward helix done and it seemed like he did a cartilage and earlobe. Complete opposite. 

Even his body was sculpted. He must have worked out a lot as he joined the football team. He was wearing the varsity jacket so well. I let my eyes wander to his smiling grey eyes. 

"Beautiful..." 

Shutting my locker, I sighed and left the building. I didn't want to think about it anymore. We were done, according to him. Ignoring the pain in my heart, I yanked my bag higher on my shoulder and continued my hike through the forest. Literally, my house was in the middle of nowhere. 

Suddenly, a frenzy of barking stopped me. I looked to my left and saw something moving. Immediately, I ran to the source and saw a gorgeous Siberian Husky's paw trapped in the trapping claw. She looked like a female, her pure white coat staining red. I approached her cautiously as she barked louder, snapping her teeth at me.

"Shh...don't worry. I'll just get you out."

I cooed lightly, smiling at her as I kneeled and I removed the clasp. She whined, her voice filled with pain. I gathered her in my arms and she obliged, staying still. I must have looked absolutely ridiculous, carrying a dog half my size in my arms, but I hurried anyways.

I was out of breath when I reached my house. I laid the dog on a soft futon, and took out my medical supplies under the bed. I was no veterinarian but I learned a thing or two in Germany. I should probably call one though.

I wrapped the paw gently, and she watched me carefully. She raised her head and nuzzled against my hand.

"Haha, it tickles!" 

I rubbed her affectionately, placing a kiss on her forehead. She had a collar, so I know she had an owner. I should probably call them as well, but could I be selfish and spend some more time with her? 

And so I spent the evening lazing around, enjoying the familiar greenery of my garden, with a heart beating under my hand.

 

The sun was dropping from the sky quickly. I sat up from the floor and pulled out my new cell-phone.

"Sorry, I have to call your owner now. They must be worried right?" 

She barked happily and I smiled back at her. Maybe, I should have a dog as well. I dialed the number on the collar and immediately a familiar voice picked up. 

"Hello, who is this?"

"Auntie Zhou? Ah, it's me...Seifer." 

"Seifer! It's been such a long time! You haven't been to our house in a while huh? How are you doing? Is your mother still that workaholic?" 

I was overwhelmed by the question bombarded at me, but it was understandable. After all, this was Leo's mother I was talking to. 

"We're both okay. Thank you asking Aunty. I actually called because uh...I didn't know you recently adopted a dog but I found her injured. She is at my house. Do you want me to drop her off?" 

I heard a car pull up outside. Mom's home.

"Oh my! You found Lindy! Thank god, Leo just came home to find her missing! Sorry for the trouble! I can send him up to your house to get her." 

"Ah, it's okay. No trouble. I'll just come drop her off actually. My mom is home so I'll take her car."

The front door rattled as she dug her keys in the keyhole. 

"Are you sure? Alright, we'll wait for you." 

I rose from the floor and turned to greet my mom. She looked tired, dark circles under her green eyes that we shared. I felt a bit bad but at the same time, I don't think I held any sympathy. She was an adult and she had made her choices. And sometimes, those choices bear fruit and other time, they had consequences. 

"Hey mom, can I borrow your car? I'm going to return the dog. Turns out, she is Leo's."

My mom bit her lip, looking skeptical. 

"Is it okay for you to drive?" 

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the keys from her hand. 

"I'm in remission. It's just leukemia. I'm still functioning." 

She sighed and nodded her head, going to her room to pass out, I presumed. I picked up Lindy carefully and placed her in the back seat of my mom's BMW.

"Don't move too much Lindy. I'm bringing you back to your house." 

She barked and licked my hand, making me chuckle. What a shame. I should have just stolen her. 

I started the car and let myself drive automatically to Leo's house, as it was basically my second home. Parking in front of the two story house, I realized that nothing had changed. It was the same from two years ago, white picket fence, large house and a blooming garden. The front door was painted red, as Auntie Zhou wanted to retain her Chinese roots. 

I picked up Lindy after parking on the street and carried her to the front door. With some difficulty, I rang the doorbell and it immediately opened, revealing a thin and small woman. 

"Seifer! Oh my! Oh here, let me take Lindy." 

I handed Lindy to Aunty Zhou, who was way stronger than she looked. Aunty Zhou beckoned me in and I followed her to the living room. She laid Lindy on her dog bed and turned to me smiling gratefully.

"Let me thank you. You must stay for dinner! Leo's coming back from grocery store soon."

I stopped looking around and smiled at her weakly. 

"That's okay. I don't want to trouble-"

"Nonsense! You haven't come to our house in two years. Actually..." She lowered her voice, "Your mother told me you went to Germany for some emergency or something." 

I nodded. Of course. She was still having trouble accepting it, so she didn't say everything, even to her close friend. Auntie Zhou and mom were basically sisters, due to their loneliness and similarities. Aunty Zhou's husband was unable to come to America so he still is back in China. I heard they write letters to each other everyday. 

I followed her to the kitchen and dining room. It was open concept floor so it was just a giant room. I took a seat the the breakfast bar and watched her chop up vegetables. I used to insist on helping but every time she would refuse because I was still a guest.

"So why exactly did you go to Germany? Leo was devastated." 

She saw a troubled look on my face and added, "You don't have to tell me. I was just worried about it."

"No, no, Aunty, it's not like that. Uh...I appreciate if you didn't tell anyone. The truth is, I was um...diagnosed with leukemia and the doctors said I should go to Germany for treatment." 

The knife stopped cutting and I looked up to see her expression, immediately regretting the words out of my mouth. There were already tears running down her face. I left my seat and wrapped my arms around her. 

"Aunty, it's okay. The doctors said I was better now. You don't have to worry." 

Aunty Zhou pulls back and smacks my arm lightly. 

"Don't worry?! How can you drop this bomb on me?! Two years! Leukemia....Seifer..." 

I smiled at her, hugging her again. 

"It's okay. I'm back and healthy." 

Almost. But she didn't need to know that. 

The door opened and Leo walked in with plastic bags. Damn, those arms. Why did he wear a tank top today? 

His expression hardened as he laid his eyes on me. 

"Did you make my mom cry?" He asked, his tone as icy as the Arctic winds. I shivered and Aunty Zhou pulled back, wiping her face. 

"No. No. I just got emotional all on my own. Come! Sit!" 

I joined Leo on the breakfast bar and he glared at me before turning to his mother, who was frying something delicious in the pan.

"Why is he here?" 

"Leo, don't be rude. He was the one who found Lindy. I invited him to dinner and you will behave." 

I hid a smile. It was like she was talking to a grumpy eight year old. Leo glanced at me again, a strange emotion in his eye before looking away. 

We sat in total silence until Aunty Zhou served us the food. A plate of milk fish, steamed buns and mixed vegetables was placed in front of me. I smiled a little when I saw more vegetables on my plate than on Leo's. Damn, I still can't escape healthy food. 

"I'll feed Lindy. You both go ahead and eat on the table. Leo, carry Seifer's plate." 

"Why do I have to...urgh." 

Grudgingly, Leo grabbed my plate and brought it to the dining table. I followed him, thanking him quietly before digging in. 

"Hey."

I looked up, the fork halfway to my mouth. 

"Don't come back here again." 

I put the fork down and ran a hand through my auburn hair. Of course. The treatment continued at home. I sighed. 

"Whatever." 

I continued eating, ignoring Leo until Aunty Zhou came back. She took a seat and started eating as well. 

"So Seifer, did you see anything interesting in Germany? I heard they have Berlin Wall there right?" 

Leo stared at his food, stabbing the fish angrily. Before I could answer, he rose, his chair screeching loudly. 

"He must have had a shit ton of fun right?! Enough to forget his best friend!" He stormed off, stomping back into his room. Aunty Zhou sighed and rubbed her temples. 

"I'll talk to him." 

I walked up to his room and knocked on the door our secret code. There was silence for a moment before I heard the click. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. Random articles of clothes were strewn on his floor. A stack of CDs were collected on his desk. Papers spread out, his room was an organized mess. 

And there he was, sitting on his bed, glaring at me through his hair. I closed the door and leaned against it. 

"Do you hate me?" 

I asked him with utmost sincerity. If he said yes right here, right now, I would leave. But I saw hesitance in his eyes. Taking that as positive thing, I approached him and sat beside him. He stiffened, before relaxing a bit. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Why did you leave?"

I laughed but there was no humor in my voice. 

"Are you asking now?" 

Leo shifted a bit guiltily. I ruffle his hair and he swats my hand away. 

"Well, it's fine. I left because I had to." 

Leo scowled at me. His anger was returning. I could feel it burning up his body. 

"Stop being so fucking cryptic! Don't you think I deserve an answer after you just fucking walked out?! Do you understand what I went through?!" 

I rose from the bed, my own temper rising. I hated being yelled at. 

"Shut up." 

"Seif-"

"I said, shut the fuck up." 

Leo pulled a couple of tissues and yanked me down to his level. I unconsciously placed my knee between his legs so I don't fall. He put the tissue to my nose.

"You're bleeding, stupid." 

I blinked in surprise, taking the tissue from him and checking to see the crimson I was familiar with. 

"Lie down." 

I obeyed and lied down, wincing at the blood changing direction to down my throat. Leo leaned over me, worry etched on his face.

"Hey, you never get nosebleeds. Are you okay?" 

I closed my eyes, sighing. 

"I'm fine. It'll stop eventually." 

"Hey, you drove here right? Stay the night. You look kinda pale." 

"Oh, now you want to worry?" 

"Shut up."

Leo rose from his bed and left the room. I guess I could stay the night. My mom was asleep so as long as I was back before 6 am, I should be good. After all, she needed the car to go to work. 

Leo returned with a cold towel and placed it on my forehead. "I think it has stopped but just to be safe, don't get up, okay?" He took my shoes off and pulled my legs on the bed. I almost got up but his glare stopped me. So I laid on his bed, and watched him remove his tank top.

Hot damn.

"Hey, you got a girlfriend?" 

He paused, and smirked at me, his eyes glinting dangerously in the light. 

"You want me to get one?" 

"W-What?" 

My ears turned red as I spluttered for a response and Leo laughed as he laid down beside me. He took off the towel and put it on his bedside table.

"Just kidding. Go to sleep." 

"Huh?" 

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes. Slowly, I heard his breathing slow down. 

This was strange. Too strange. Sure I slept over before, but usually I took the inflatable mattress. Besides, he was still mad at me, so why would he still...? 

Damn, here comes a sleepless night. 

In the end, I barely got an hour of sleep. I was way too nervous to sleep with him. So when the dawn broke out of the darkness, I slipped out of his arms, which was a feat of its own. I ran a hand through my messy hair and scribbled a note explaining why I left and left the house without waking anyone up. Entering the car, my heart rate finally slowed down and the rear-view mirror reflected back my red face.

Too dangerous. 

I had known for a long time that my feelings towards Leo were not always pure. So I took superglue and glued that shit away in a box deep down somewhere. It was fine. But when he pulled those kinds of stunts.... 

I started up the engine and drove back to my house. The kitchen light was already on when I came back and my mom was eating toast while brewing coffee. 

"Oh? You went out?"

"Yep. Stayed at Leo's." 

I put the keys on the table and took a seat on the dining table. 

"You got a doctor appointment at 10, so you'll miss some of the school. I can't drive you, which is why I'm giving you permission to skip school today and go to the dealership. Go pick out a car. You know the budget, and make sure it's a good car. Don't be cheap."

I rolled my eyes. That's my mom. I picked up an apple and nodded, fatigue washing over me. I'll just nap until the appointment. 

***

"Seifer? Nice to have you back. I'm Dr. Edgeworth. Let's go into my office." 

I nodded and rose from the seat in the waiting room. The bus ride here was actually pretty boring so I got more tired on the way. 

The doctor closed the door and took a seat in front of me. He wrote some stuff on his clipboard before looking up. 

"Alright, so your blood tests came back. Your white blood cell count is still higher than normal, but it's still in a good range. We actually have a medicine for you. It's still experimental though."

"I'll still do it. Whatever makes me better, Doctor." 

Dr. Edgeworth hesitantly wrote the prescription. He handed me the slip. 

"Alright. If you experience any symptoms like vomitting, fever, diarrhea, you stop taking them." 

I mock saluted him, "yes sir." 

My phone rang when I was waiting for my name to be called for the medicine. I checked the caller ID but it came as an unknown number. Since I didn't save some numbers in my phone, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Why are you not in school? It's already lunch break." 

I bit my lip to contain my smile. Leo must have gotten the number from Aunty Zhou.

"Yeah, I had some errands to run today. Were you missing me?" 

"Seifer Ahn. Counter 6." The announcer called. I fumbled and adjusted my phone.

"Hang on, Leo." I approached the counter where the lady smiled and handed me a paper bag. 

"I trust that you know what to do about this one. Remember to come back if it doesn't work out. Don't force yourself to endure it." 

"Yep! I was explained everything. Thank you!" 

I bid her goodbye and turned my attention to my phone. 

"Hey, where are you? I heard a lady talking." 

"I told you I'm just running errands, Leo. Aren't you not allowed to use your phone in school anyways?" 

"Well, you disappeared on me this morning again." 

"I left a note." 

"Whatever. Come to my house after school."

"I'll pick you up from school with the soda Popsicles . Does that make up for this morning?" 

There was a pause on the other side and I almost thought he hung up.

"...okay. See you." 

I ended the call and grinned. He couldn't stay mad at me long enough. I was terrible. Leo was the type to hold grudges for some time, but with me, I could bribe him out of it. Of course, since this time my mistake was bigger, I wasn't forgiven yet. But at least he was willing to talk to me.

I caught the bus to the Tesla dealership. Not only was my mother obsessed with the house, but she also liked prestige, which meant no Honda, no Toyota, no "commoner" car. If I drove something less than a luxury car, she would have a heart attack. 

Don't get me wrong. I'm grateful. Not everyone can afford luxury car. I'd love one. But I hate wasting money, when a simple Honda Civic could suffice. It was economically and environmentally better. Besides, if I crash...well insurance won't be too hard on the wallet. But my mother did not share these views. At least, not since my father has started to chip in money.

Sighing, I entered the Tesla dealership and was whirled around the place before I settled on the most efficient one. It was sleek black, four door and battery-electric pack. I wasn't much of a car guy, so I didn't exactly care for custom parts, horsepower or anything. Just something fuel efficient and not flashy. Jeez, I was barely of age to be driving a car like this. 

Signing the important documents, I plucked up my courage and entered the car. The new car smell relaxed some of my tense muscles and the car started with a purr. 

"It's cool. Calm down. Just a car. Expensive car. Shit. Just gotta be careful." 

By the time I had arrived to school with the Popsicles from the grocery store, I had gotten comfortable in the car. As long as I didn't think of the price, then it was fine. I checked the time. Five minutes before school ended. I pulled out my phone and texted Leo the car model. Then I pulled up piano tiles and played the god awful addicting game that ruined my life. Seriously. Every time I had nothing to do, I would find myself playing that game. It was so useless. I hated it. 

But I also loved it. 

The shrill bell rang and I jumped, missing the black tile. I was able to get only one crown on the game and exited out the app before I was tempted to use gems to continue the game. Instead, I turned on the stereo and connected my phone through Bluetooth. Yeah, back on the day, there were cassettes and CDs. Then the wires to connect your phone. Now, you could wirelessly connect it. 

I pressed on One Republic's Made For You and tapped my finger on the steering to the beat. The car door opened and Leo slipped in. I glanced at him. This boy was trying to kill me, wearing a nicely fitted white shirt, tie and black pants. He loosened the tie and turned to look at me. 

"Nice ride." 

"Thanks. Nice outfit. What's the occasion?" 

"Had a business presentation for class. We had to dress professionally." 

I nodded and started up the car. Leo admired the interior before singing along to the song. I bit back a smirk. Can I feel all the love, like it was made for me? 

I wish. 

I parked in his driveway and got out. He followed my actions and unlocked the front door, leading me to his room. As soon as the door closed behind us, he held out his hand, throwing his tie to the side. 

"The Popsicles?" 

I handed him the plastic bag. I had added some ice in it to make sure it didn't melt. He opened it and ripped through the package excitedly. The Popsicles looked exactly like the sea salt ice cream from kingdom hearts, but instead was soda flavoured. 

He sat on his bed and handed me one as well. I took a seat on his chair, unwrapping the Popsicle and latched my mouth on it. Oh yeah, I definitely missed it. Since this brand was not available in Germany, I was deprived. Granted, I was not allowed to eat unhealthy stuff while undergoing treatment. 

He watched me for a moment before following my actions, sucking on the Popsicle as well. Shit. Could he make it anymore sexy? 

I looked away, turning my attention on the desk. My eyebrow rose as I looked at his chemistry test. 

"How did you get a 93 on it? You used to suck in chemistry." 

Leo cocked his head before coming up behind me and leaned over so his face was right next to mine. 

"Hm?" His voice was right next to ear, "Oh, this. A lot changed since you left, you know." 

I edged away from him, nodding mindlessly. His voice ignited a fire that had unfortunately traveled south. I could swear he was doing it on purpose, but then again, Leo was oblivious sometimes. He didn't realize the effect he had on me.

"I know. You did change a bit. Hitting the gym I see." 

He smirked, flexing his arms. I gulped and took a bite from the Popsicle. He had also taken the courtesy of unbuttoning his shirt a bit.

"So you noticed huh? Have you been checking me out?" 

I punched his arm, scowling at him. 

"Who's checking out who? Anyways, what did you call me here for?" 

He chuckled and sat back down on his bed. 

"What? We can't hang out anymore? Did you become too cool for me, having lived abroad now." 

His tone was back to being bitter. My jaw clenched and I turned away from him, angrily chomping the last of my popsicle. This is the part of him that made me ticked off.

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and hurled me onto his bed. He got on top, placing his arm on my chest to keep me from struggling. His Popsicle was abandoned on the side table.

"Get off! Seriously!"

"Shhh....stay still." He grabbed my jaw roughly and I glared at him. He was insane. 

"Don't look at me like that, babe. I might start enjoying it." 

My temper rose. He was patronizing me, making me angry at every passing second. 

"The fuck you want, Leo? You call me to your house to do this? Hold me down? For what?" 

"Answers. I want answers." His tone was calm, which was scarier because I could handle him angry. I could handle him sad. But this was a new territory. It wasn't that he was hiding his anger. No, he was truly calm, as if I was the rabid animal. 

"Well, you won't get them from me." 

His grip tightened on my jaw, before he released it, slowly caressing my cheek. Okay, what game was he playing at now? It wasn't surprising that he was being neurotic. He went crazy over things, like when his girlfriend broke up, he acted the same way. A little crazy. But it was his way of showing his emotions. But he was never this touchy-feely. That was the new part. 

"Tell me Seifer. Why would you throw away our friendship of ten years. Did you think I was nothing?" 

My heart spiked up and my hand flew to his face, smacking across his cheek. His eyes glinted with the first signs of anger and something else but rage blinded me.

"How dare you fucking suggest that? Who do you think I am? Am I heartless?" 

"Then what do you call a person who rips out a heart and walk away?" 

"Fuck you! Fuck you, Leo! You fucking asshole!" I struggled against him, clawing at whatever was in my reach. A wave of dizziness washed over me and suddenly fatigue settled in. My hands went limp and the last thing I heard was Leo calling my name.

***

Faint singing woke me up from the darkness. It sounded like the Chinese lullaby Leo used to sing. My eyes fluttered open, and I was grateful that it was nighttime and the lights were dimmed. But I wasn't in Leo's place anymore. Blinking the sleep away, I sat up and glanced at my hand, which held another hand. My eyes traveled up towards the arm before landing on Leo's smiling but tired face. He looked absolutely frazzled. His eyes was red and puffy, surrounded by dark circles. His hair was sticking up in random directions. He even had a bandage on his cheek. He was slouching miserably. Overall, he was a mess.

"You're awake?" 

I nodded silently, glancing around. The hospital? But why? As if he read my mind, Leo answered my question. 

"You fainted at my house, so I brought you here. It's been four days." 

Ah, that explains it. Probably the symptoms acting up. Nosebleeds, fatigue, dizziness, those were the most common. 

Leo held a glass of water and I took it, drinking the whole thing. 

"Thanks." I grimaced at my scratchy voice before giving him a small smile, "Dang, if I was expecting to wake up to you looking like this, I would have slept on." 

Leo bit his lip before shifting over to the hospital bed and pulled me into a hug. I felt warm drops on my shoulders and wrapped my arms around him. 

"Jeez Leo, you don't have to cry. It was only four days. I'm not dying or anything." 

"But the doctors said you had leukemia." His voice shook and I felt ice stab my heart. He wasn't supposed to find out. 

"Why didn't you tell me? You went to Germany for treatment, they said. This whole time I thought..." He sobbed and my heart broke all over again. 

"Leo...shhh...." I softly whispered, rubbing his back. His embrace tightened, and it felt wonderful. If I could receive his hugs everyday, I think I could be cured. 

If I was ill, Leo was my medicine. 

"I'm sorry. Really, I'm so sorry. I swear, Seifer, I'll be the best guy on Earth. I'll never get angry, okay? I'll take care of you. Just don't leave me please. I'll die, Seifer." 

"Leo, please don't worry. I'm fine!" I pulled back, gesturing to myself, "I'm okay. They said the cancer was gone. I'm cured. It's just symptoms. They gave me some medicine to help with that too. Hey, look at me." 

I grabbed his downcast face and turned it up. 

"Hey, it's okay. Alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I don't want you to worry. This isn't your fault, okay? So don't talk about that dying shit alright? I'll kick your ass." 

Leo's expression lightened a bit, as if the burden he was carrying was lifted. He wiped his tears, before nodding. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" 

I smiled and scooted over, patting the space next to me. It was a tight squeeze since we were both guys and it was a tiny bed. But Leo needed this. He needed to know, that I wasn't going to leave him voluntarily.

***

"Seifer, you can't eat that!" 

Leo held the fried chicken away from me and stuffed it in his mouth instead. I growled under my breath and launched myself at him. After the incident, Leo had treated me like I was some fragile glass, until I gave him some nice bruises to prove that yeah, maybe I'm glass, but I'm motherfucking bulletproof. He loosened up and reverted back to normal again. Except of course, he really stuck to his promise to take care of me.

Like when I didn't react to the medicine well and threw up, he rushed me to the hospital, demanded the doctors to run more tests before giving me the drug that best suited my body. He even controlled my diet, making sure I ate zero junk food. Even my mother wasn't that strict. Well, she pretended I was healthy anyways. 

So here I was, wrestling with Leo on his bed, over the meatiest piece of chicken I have seen. He was holding it over his head, dangling it away from me and I scrambled to reach it, climbing all over him like a monkey. Usually, I'd stop and be embarrassed because...well decency, but this was chicken. Fried chicken. Correction: thick, juicy, meaty fried chicken. 

We wrestled for a bit more with the chicken miraculously still in his hand before he pinned me down with the signature move of the arm over my chest. But this time, he was more gentle. We were both breathing quite heavily, and our faces were just inches apart. 

"Just...one...bite?" I panted out. 

Leo breathed deeply, before grinning. 

"One bite? You have to earn it to get it." 

"Oh really? What must I do then?" 

Leo's eyes darkened a bit and he sank his teeth into the juicy meat. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled as he sat up, effectively getting off of me. I pouted for a bit before sitting up too. What a tease.

"I really would like to know. I'll do anything for a bite." I whined like a child. 

"Anything?"

Leo's eyes were twinkling with mischief. Uh-oh. 

"Maybe if you kiss me, I might give it to you." Leo suggested evilly before laughing at my frozen expression, "Just Kidd-"

It was his turn to freeze as my lips molded with his. Slowly he melted and kisses back with the passionate gentleness I never knew he had. I wrapped a hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him closer, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He tasted like chicken, of course with a hint of just Leo. 

I pulled back after accomplishing my mission and tore a piece of the juicy chicken now resting in my hand. Leo was dazed for a bit before his eyes narrowed. 

"You're naughty." 

I grinned at him victoriously.

"What can I say? A lot has changed since I left, y'know."


	2. Mine

Five...four...three....two....one.

Sweat dripped from my chin onto the cold linoleum. The natatorium was silent, save for the occasional drip of the shower-head to my right. That was natural since the school was closed at night. I breathed out as I finished the last of my push-ups. Slowly, I rose, savouring the burn of my muscles protesting under the weight. I stepped under the shower and washed off any lingering sweat. 

It was time to swim. 

I stepped up to the board and after a deep breath, launched myself into the pool. I never remember the feeling of entering the water. It's like I was so high in the moment that I forgot to notice any details. 

Warms arms wrapped around me and legs captured my own. I turned to see the mischievous face belonging to Taeil. We broke the surface and he shook his dark hair in my face making me chuckle and shy away from him.

"Hey, hey, Hansol. Will you go out with me?" 

I smacked his arm. 

"We already are, you idiot." 

He smiled at me and at that moment, I wondered how lucky I was to be able to see the eight wonder of the world. 

***

The beeping of the alarm woke me from the dream. The best dream I'll ever have and my worst nightmare because it would never come true. It was dangling hope in front of me, that guy pining after the straight guy.

I rose from the mattress, stretching my arms with a groan. My head was pounding. The clock read 4 in the morning, which was my daily routine so I could swim before classes started. I wasn't on the swim team because I wasn't very competitive. I just loved swimming. 

If you are wondering who Taeil is...well, Taeil is the captain of the swim team. The only time we talk is when he either wants to challenge me or invite me to the team. Both times, I have turned him down. Coincidentally, I think he was also dating my younger sister. They are now at the hand holding stage and it was just a matter of time they would start kissing.

Gross. 

I slipped into the white button up shirt and dark pants that were part of the uniform. Usually, we were required to wear a tie but I never did as it feels really uncomfortable and I'm a senior so the principle has given up on enforcing that rule for me. Now all the teacher knew that I was the kid who never wore a tie. I think that's the only thing I'm famous for. Oh nope, wait, also I had a straight record for being late to class. I don't think I have ever made it on time, not even on the first day of school. Again, the principle gave up on me for that. 

So yeah, that was my pathetic reputation. Somehow, I was popular among girls but because I wasn't very responsive, they usually moved onto other guys that caught their fancy. That was okay with me because right now, I was trying to stamp down my stupid crush on Taeil. He was my sister's boyfriend! That is so wrong on so many levels! 

Grabbing my car keys, I opened the door to my sister's room gently and put the keys on her table. She was a lump on her bed, sleeping soundly. I brushed some hair out of her face and closed the door behind me. 

Contrary to popular belief, my sister and I got along really well. Since she didn't have a car, I usually give her my car keys so she could drive to school and then she would hitch a ride back with me. If she needed to go to the mall, I would drive her gladly. And she bought me food every time we went somewhere. We fought rarely, mostly because she was a ball of sunshine and I was calm like the clouds. Together, we made the perfect day for our eccentric parents, who travelled a lot, not only for work, but also for honeymoon. Since they missed their first one due to family emergency, they vowed to have as many as they could once their children were grown. 

Stepping out in the foggy street, I jogged to school as a daily exercise, but for some reason, my muscles felt weak and sore, but nevertheless I pushed myself to head straight to the natatorium. Must be getting out of shape. I made a pit stop at the locker room first, changing into my swim stuff before heading out. It was empty as expected. But I know the swim team also practiced in the morning, so I had only thirty minutes to enjoy the silence. I got into the push up position, slowly counting down from sixty, pacing myself to finish under two minutes. 

It was ridiculous how some people thought that swimmers didn't have to exercise. No. If you wanted to be a good swimmer, you have to build power, lean muscle, strong legs. 

"Three...two...one..." I breathed out my nose and rose. After showering, I placed myself on the board, nostalgia of the dream last night clouding me for a moment before I dived in the waters, breaking the tranquil blue. The water rushed into my ears, silencing the world around me and I pushed my legs to carry me on the other side of the pool. I touched the wall and bounced off, switching back to the direction I started in. My muscles barely felt anything. 

I touched the wall and lifted my head, only to come face to face with a crouching god. He had a timer in his hand. I plucked the goggles off my eyes and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You really should join the team, Hansol." 

"Stop timing me, Taeil." 

I pushed back from the wall, floating on my back and looked up at the glass ceiling. If I pretended he wasn't here, then maybe he would go away. 

The water rippled, waking from my reverie. My hands shot out to make sure I was stable before I watched the butterfly form that I was so envious of. If I had to rate my swimming, butterfly would be my weakest point for sure. I wasn't trained in it for long. 

Taeil swam like a graceful merman. No really, it's like his legs are a tail, rather than two appendages. I don't know how he does it but he makes it look beautiful. 

Shaking my head, I continued my laps. I was working on my endurance rather than speed so I kept count on how many I could do nonstop. 

After a while, I heard other shuffling noises, which meant my thirty minutes were over and the swim team was coming in. I hoisted myself out the pool and removed my cap and goggle. I could feel some eyes wandering my body, but that was normal. Some girls on the swim team were like that all the time, sending their lusty eyes towards me. 

Look all you want ladies, but it's not for you. 

I glanced back only to meet Taeil's eyes in the pool. He smirked and dived into the water, swimming towards the my direction. I turned and left for the locker room. I had no time for his antics. He probably will tease me about dating my sister or something. My routine won't be interrupted today because of these irritating talks. 

I took a quick shower and changed back into the school uniform. Grabbing my bag, I fished out the media room key and made way to the said room. Since I was an active member for three years on the yearbook committee, I was given a copy of the key to access the media room whenever I wanted. And the media room was divided into smaller rooms, for different purposes such as one for editing films, one for testing on television. My favourite room was the one with the comfortable sofa. Ah yes. A nap time was in order. Dropping my bag on the table, I plopped on the couch and dozed off.

*** 

"Hansol...Hansol..." 

Someone was calling my name. I rubbed my eyes, blinking sleepily, before vaguely focusing on Taeil's worried face. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, yawning. Urgh, my head was pounding even worse. I don't recall giving permission for Thor to slam his hammer on it. 

"Haneul is looking for you. School is over y'know. Did you even go to your classes?" 

"What?!"

I yanked out my phone and noticed that it was indeed after-school. Oh man, not only did I sleep through my alarm, but also countless missed calls from Haneul, my sister. 

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." He reached out and put his hand on my forehead. I smacked it away. 

"I'm fine." I stood up, suddenly feeling faint. Taeil grabbed me and steadied me. 

"Hey, I think you have a fever. Wait, get on my back. You must be feeling dizzy right?" 

"I'll walk." Yeah, I felt dizzy, but not enough to get on Taeil's back. If it was anyone else, it would be fine. But this is Taeil we are talking about. I'm not sacrificing my pride in front of him. 

"Don't be ridiculous." He crouched in front of me, "Hop on before I call your sister." 

I groaned and got on his back. He lifted me up and grabbed my bag. His fresh scent assaulted my senses and I rested my head on his shoulder. 

"Aren't I heavy?" I muttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

"I work out a lot too y'know." 

He stepped out in the empty hallway and I closed my eyes as the bright sunlight assaulted me. Did today have to be this sunny?!

"Hansol! Taeil! Oh my god, what's wrong, Hansol?!" I heard my sister approaching and opened my eyes. They started to water.

"He's got a fever I think. Let's take him home."   
I remember vaguely being put into the car and suddenly when I woke up again, it was six in the evening and I was in my bed. A towel was on my head and Taeil was using my desk to read some textbook. 

He turned when I sat up and handed me a glass of water. 

"Good! You're up! Haneul has gone to buy some medicine. You two should really stock up." 

My face scrunched in confusion. I thought we did have medicine. I could have sworn they were in the medicine cabinet. Maybe that was a long time ago. 

"Here, I made some soup." 

He took a bowl that I didn't notice and scooped some soup with vegetable on the spoon and held it to my lips. I hesitantly parted them and the soup slid down my throat, immediately sending a warm feeling into my stomach. I sighed in content. 

"Thanks." I winced at how raspy my voice sounded, but Taeil's face lit up. He continued feeding a couple more spoonfuls before I told him I was full. 

It was kind of weird for him to take care of me like this. We weren't really close friends or anything but I reckoned he was doing his duty in case he turned out to be my brother in law. I blanched at the thought. 

"Are you okay? You're frowning." 

"Huh? I'm fine. Thanks...uh...you can study. I can take it from here." I have him an awkward smile. But his smile faded. 

"Why won't you let me take care of you?"

"Excuse me?" I blinked a couple of times, "You don't need to earn any brownie points from me or anything. I'm not going to interfere with your relationship with Haneul." 

Taeil scooted closer until I could count the moles on his face. 

"Why not?" 

The door opened and he moved back. I was left frozen and all the colour remaining in my face probably disappeared. What did he just say? 

Haneul walked in and placed the bag of medicine on the table. "Are you feeling better?" She walked over and placed her hand on my forehead. I could feel some annoyance seeping through but I tried to remain calm. I didn't like being baby-ed but I had to remember that she was just worried. 

"Hm! Taeil should take care of you more often! It seems like your temperature is almost back to normal!" 

No thank you. Taeil needs to stay away. He looked way too comfortable in my room, considering this is the first time he has entered. He looked just right sitting on my chair. Wait, is he using my pencil? And my eraser? Hang on, those are my slippers as well. Seeing my glare on his feet, Taeil chuckled shamelessly. 

"Your slippers are very comfortable. Where did you get them?" 

"Come here and you'll find out." I threatened. Haneul giggled, tapping my forehead. 

"You two get along so well. I'm glad." 

Who gets along with who?!

***

Since then, Taeil has stuck to me like a leech you get from those muddy lakes. You know the kind that will rip out your skin if you try to tear them away. So here I was stuck, driving Taeil and Haneul to the mall for shopping for prom. He had a car so I didn't understand why I was third wheeling, but my sister insisted she needed a third opinion. She dragged us to the dress shop, immediately become a flurry of motions as Taeil and I sat in front of the changing rooms. The torture begins. 

First, Taeil kept touching me. He put his arm around my shoulder. When I shrugged it off, he put his hand on my shoulder. I picked it off then he started poking me. Seriously? In the end I gave up and allowed him out his arm around my shoulders. Bromance he called it.

Bullshit. 

I wiped my clammy palms on my jeans, nervously waiting for my sister to come out. Seems like my prayers were finally answered when she came out in a baby blue dress. I would describe it but obviously I'm not into fashion so it would be shit description. But I can tell you that my baby sister looked stunning. I got a little emotional actually, which rendered me speechless. She looked so grown up, not the toothy five year old I imagine every time I see her. 

Taeil turned to me, a soft smile on his face. He chuckled, "Haneul, you made your brother cry." He pinched my cheeks and I swatted his hands away. 

"I'm not crying jeez." I turned to Haneul, "this dress. You have to wear this one." Her face broke out into a huge grin and she yanked me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and patted her head. Damn, I feel like a dad or something. 

"Make sure you send a pic to mom. She'll want to see it."

Haneul nodded and her phone beeped. She opened it and blushed a little. 

"Uh...my friends are here. Do you mind if I hang out with them? I'll pick up the bow ties for you two since you both will probably pick up the wrong shade."

"Yeah sure, I'll take Taeil home." 

Haneul looked surprised, "No!" She blurted. My eyebrows rose at her outburst and Taeil send her a warning look. What's going on?

"Sol, you said you had to buy some shirts right? Why don't you and Taeil shop? You both have good taste and Taeil will be a great second opinion." 

Was she trying to make sure her boyfriend and brother got along well? Did they both think I had some problem with it or something? Haneul kisses my cheek, turned to do the same for Taeil and bounced to the cashiers to pay. Grudgingly I turned to an excited Taeil and sighed. 

"Let's go."

***

So turns out, Taeil was really bossy. He was basically shopping for me. Yeah, I took some time to pick and choose so I don't have to try on a lot of clothes but he just walked in, grabbed whatever caught his eye. He pushed me into the stall and locked the door behind him, shoving at least six different shirts in my hand.

"Uh...I can change on my own." 

"We're both men and we have already seen each other half naked. I just want to see other aspects of your life. Strip!" 

Unable to argue with that reasoning, I pulled my shirt over my head. This was really embarrassing. My stupid crush on him made my heart speed up and I was sure my ears were bright red and felt hot. Thank god my hair covered them. I quickly slipped on the first shirt I grabbed and started buttoning it with shaky hands.

"Wait, you missed a button." Taeil approached closer and started undoing my buttons. He redid them slowly, staring at my face. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" 

Taeil smirked and nodded. His thumb caressed my cheek before he leaned in and placed his lips on mine. 

For a moment, I forgot everything. The world around us did not exist as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. It was sweeter than any dream I ever had. His hand travelled though my hair, slowly making way down my back. All my muscles turned into jelly as he leaned back. All that we could hear was our soft breathing.

Did that really just happen? 

Taeil's lips curved into the smile that I saw in my dream. The eighth wonder of this world. I smiled back unconsciously, until my phone beeped, pulling us out of the moment. I jumped back, eyes wide as realization crashed into me. My stomach plummeted with the memories. 

"Get out." 

"Han-"

"Get out!" 

I opened the door and pushed him out the stall. He knocked on the door, called my name repeatedly but I ignored him. Just changed back and checked my message.

'Hey, I'm catching a ride back with my friends! -xoxo'

My heart dropped. Haneul. Oh my god, what have I done? I yanked the door open, brushing past Taeil and out the store. He grabbed my arm but my deadly glare stopped him. 

"Let go. I will drop you back to your house. After that, I don't want to see you ever again. Understood?" 

Taeil opened his mouth but in the end just nodded miserably. I got into my car silently and dropped him at his house. Without looking back, I drove home and locked myself in my room. I finally breathed as I slid down my door.

Shit! Shit! Shit! 

The worst brother of the year award goes to me. Who the hell kisses their sister's boyfriend?! That's so sick on so many levels! Fuck! I was really a sick bastard for even enjoying it! 

The front door opened and I snapped my light off. Haneul knocked on my door but I remained silent. I was too ashamed to face her now. I crawled to my bed and burrowed myself in the comforter. 

I don't even know how to tell her. I was so disgusted with myself. Squeezing my eyes shut, I willed all my thoughts away. 

I had really screwed up. 

***

It had been a week since that incident. I had stopped going to the natatorium and Taeil did not share any class with me. I didn't even see him in the hallways and Haneul complained that he had been absent all week. She said I was acting strange too, holing myself in my room after school but I gave her a lame excuse of studying. 

It was on Saturday that she banged on my door relentlessly. I opened it and she sucked in a sharp breath. She pushed past me and sat on my bed. 

"You look like shit. Taeil hasn't come to school in a week. I need answers." 

I slumped on the chair, "We kissed." 

Silence descended before she started clapping. 

"Finally!" 

My head snapped up, giving her a disbelieving glare. 

"You should be mad at it! Scold me, yell at me! What do you mean finally?!" 

Haneul looked a little surprised, as I never snapped at her. I lowered my head apologetically. 

"Bro, I'm a lesbian." 

My head snapped up for the second time. I swore I would get a whiplash soon enough. 

"What?" 

"I'm a lesbian. I've been dating this chick but she wants to keep it on the down low before she comes out to her parents on her eighteenth birthday. Since I knew Taeil liked you, I proposed that we could pretend to date so he could be closer to you and my girlfriend's parents won't suspect me. Besides, when you were sick, you were really out of it. You spilled how you had a crush on him for a long time. Also something about his butterfly stroke?" 

She explained and put a hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier. But thank you brother. Thank you for being considerate of my feelings, even though I had none for him." 

My head was spinning. My sister is a lesbian. She doesn't like Taeil. Taeil likes me. I said that? What?

Haneul dangled my car keys in front of my face. 

"Go to him. He's been down in the dumps and alone in his house." 

***

And that's how I ended up entering his house. Okay I sort-of broke in using the spare key since no one answered. I had been to his house once so I vaguely remembered which one was his room. Slowly opening the door, I saw bottles of alcohol littered about. Taeil was lying on his bed passed out from the alcohol I presumed. 

I closed the door behind me and opened his window to let in some fresh air. Besides the littered bottles, his room was really neat. Not a single thing out of place. I picked up the bottles and threw them in the trash. Popping his shoes off, I climbed on top of him and slapped his cheek lightly. 

"Taeil....Taeil...wake up, Taeil." 

He moaned, squeezing his eyes before blinking. His eyes were unfocused as he pulled me into his chest and wrapped me in a death embrace. 

"Hansol, I'm so sorry Hansol. Forgive me please."

I interlocked my fingers with his and placed a kiss on his chest. 

"No, there is nothing to forgive. I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry." My heart hurt to see him in this state. All because of some misunderstanding. 

Taeil sighed contentedly, "I hope I never wake up from this dream. It's the best one yet." 

I rose my head, shimmying my way up to place a kiss on his lips, "Taeil, this isn't a dream. Wake up." 

Taeil made a whinny sound and turned to his side, dragging me along and holding me like a personal teddy bear. "Don't lie to me. Shh...just sleep, Sol. Let me enjoy this." 

After seeing him go back to sleep, I gave up and closed my eyes as well. I was exhausted as well. Maybe I'll have better luck in the morning.

***

I flinched as I felt a water drop on my cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes to a fresh Taeil with wet hair, leaning over me with a hesitant smile. 

"Good morning." 

I yawned, ruffling the back of my head, "Morning. Are you sober today with a side of hangover?" 

Taeil winced at the mention of hangover and nodded. No wonder his room was still pretty dark. I sat up and he leaned back, shifting nervously on the balls of his feet. 

"Do you remember last night?" I asked him and he nodded again. "I meant every word, you know."

Taeil still looked unsure. He refused to meet my eyes. Damn, I really hurt him. Sighing, I rose from the bed and slipped into my shoes. 

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Just follow me." 

The water was silent as we entered the natatorium. Both of us had changed into our swimsuit. Taeil hesitantly loitered around the edge. 

"Let's make a bet. If I win, you'll go out on a date with me. If you win, then you can do whatever you want." 

Taeil's head snapped up, his mouth dropping open in surprise. This is the first time I ever challenged him to swim. Our pride was on the line. His expression morphed into one of determination and I wondered exactly what he wanted to do. But I wasn't going to let him win. 

We both stretched before taking our places on the board. Since I had turned on the scoring machine, it counted down and as soon as I heard a beep, I launched off the board like a gunshot. There was only one thing in my mind. Victory. 

I used to do competitive swimming when I was in middle school. But since my coach pushed us over the limit, swimming was not fun anymore. Then the students started complaining how hard he made them work and how it took a toll on their bodies, did the school board finally fire the coach. But the damage was done. Some of my teammates were able to enjoy competitive swimming again. But I wasn't one of them. I couldn't put my skill in hands of another to hone. They didn't know my limits. 

The rush of water stopped as I broke from the surface, my breathing coming very harshly. Taeil was beside me in the same condition. We both removed our goggles and turned to the scoreboard. 

I was 0.4 seconds too late. 

My expression dropped and I heaved myself out of the water. Useless. It was so useless. What could I prove? I ripped the cap from my head and started towards the locker room. 

Taeil won. 

A hand grabbed my elbow and pulled me back into a warm chest. 

"Where are you going? I won, so naturally I should get a reward right?" 

What could he possibly want? He could do whatever he wanted, so why was he bothering with me anyways?

Taeil turned me around and wrapped his arms around me. "Let me love you." 

"Huh?" I think I still had water in my ears. Maybe all the swimming made me go deaf.

"I said, let me love you, damn it." 

And once again, those hot lips were in mine. It was like he breathed live into me and I clung to him, relishing every moment without any guilt. 

He was finally mine. All mine.


	3. Dangerous Enlightenment

There was a time when I cursed a lot. No seriously, You don't believe me right now, but the only language I spoke was the vulgar dialect of English. Of course, then I got sent to a detention center for too many fights, and got my as-I mean butt kicked for swearing. And fighting. 

My background is pretty weak. My dad was a gangster. My mom was a stripper. It was a miracle that child services hadn't discovered me. No scratch that, it was a miracle that I hadn't died as a baby. I think I should thank my grandmother in heaven for taking care of me. My parents and I have a good relationship. Uh...well, it's hard to piss off high people. Give them a couple packs of weed and nobody could irritate them. They usually give me crappy advice-and no crappy can't be considered a bad word- mostly the advice from my dad was about proving how much a man I should be, and how to display my worth by being the top dog. And my mom would give me advice on how to pick up people and give them the best night of their life. No seriously, she taught me some of her...dances. 

Never doing those again. 

At first, I followed their advice to the T. Always fighting, always playing around, never being serious. And then I got arrested and started seriously thinking about the future. Was I happy doing this? I was worth nothing. Absolutely nothing. I didn't want to be like my parents. 

And so, I turned my life around. Transferred to a better school, even though it was an hour away. Pulled countless all nighters to get the best grades and eventually surrounded myself with trustworthy friends. No, not those prison friends. Yeah, the tv may show them as people that are your homies but no, they are not. They will turn around and stab you in the back if that'll get them what they want. 

And then I entered college. Since my record was pretty bad, I decided to study abroad. I knew the language, not fluently but enough to survive, and no one knew me there. I found a boarding house that was much cheaper than the dorms here and the university had already granted me admission with full scholarship. As for living expenses, I had saved up enough from working jobs. All I had to do was break it down to my parents. 

"So...yer tellin' me, you leavin' boy?" My father slurred. He was drunk this time. But secretly, I was relived. My dad was a happy drunk. 

"Yep. Got into university, full scholarship." 

"Yer major?"

"Biomedical engineering."

My dad grunted and thumped his hand on my back. 

"I'm proud of you, Eugene!" My mom gushed as she put on bright red lipstick, looking into her compact mirror. I think she was sober, but she'll probably take some shots later.

"Study hard boy! Yer grades should be top. Don't be like yer mum and me, yea'." 

I beamed at my parents. See? They weren't bad. Yeah, my dad had a lot of tattoos and my mom wore short dresses. That's why they got judged a lot. But they weren't bad people. 

"Eugene, before you go, we want to celebrate your birthday! I want to take you out. I know you don't drink sweetie, but at least let's have a good time okay? My colleague is going to give you a free show as well!" 

"Yea, and you better get a tat as well boy!" My dad added. I reluctantly nodded. Family tradition for those who turn eighteen. 

Can't be that bad. 

***

It was bad. I boarded the plane in a zombie-like state after bidding my parents goodbye. First off, the colleague, mind you was drop dead stunning, worked her body on that pole and even gave me a lap dance. But it did nothing to my nether regions. No tug. Nothing. So I may be impotent. 

Second, the tattoo? Hurt! My back was still red from it, but I was somewhat glad that I did it. Not only did it make my father proud, but this was part of my destiny. Always will be. The tattoo was tribal wings that stretched all the way from shoulder to shoulder, from the top to the bottom of my back, stopping right above my butt. It was the design passed from generation to the next, symbolizing our role in the gang as protectors. Even though I wasn't part of it, it was still something I have to do, as I should be the protector of my family and friends. 

That is, if I can start a family.

I took the seat by the window, pushing my sunglasses back on my face. It was a fifteen hour flight, so I might as well catch up on some well-needed sleep. I shifted around the seat, trying to find the least sore spot before knocking out.

The cold greeted me when I stepped out the airport with just a bag and suitcase. Thankfully, I didn't stick out with my light brown hair and matching brown eyes. They were definitely lighter than the people around me, but a lot of the young ones dyed their hair even more crazier colours. I think I saw blue somewhere on the streets. Catching a taxi, I was dropped in front of a building-no definitely a mansion. There was an intercom by the gate and I felt out of place just using it. Switching to the language spoken here, I pressed the button and asked for entrance after identifying myself. 

The front door opened revealing an older headset lady. She pulled me in excitedly, introducing herself as the landlady Madam Guo. She explained how she travelled a lot and barely used this house-house she said- and so she rents it out to college students. There were four other people living currently, a male and three other females, and since she considered four an unlucky number, she was grateful to take me in, despite my record. She was also spiritual, believing that I had found God and redeemed myself. 

Not really found God as much as I found myself, but I didn't have the courage to stop her chattering. She climbed up three stairs and I followed her with the luggage.

"This is your room! Right next door is Kangxi. Ah, on the second floor is the girls' rooms. I trust you won't be disturbing them. Two of them are dating each other and the third has a boyfriend, so don't even try." 

I smiled weakly, remembering the lap dance incident.

"You won't have problem with that." 

She nodded, satisfied with my answer. 

"Good. Dinner starts in two hours. See you downstairs." 

The silence descended as she left. I looked around the room for the first time. Surprisingly, it was bare, with only a bed, table and walk in closet. The only exciting thing was that the paint was rich red and the ceiling light was almost a chandelier. Oh, and a very nice balcony as well. Definitely will check it out later. The room had high ceilings so it didn't feel small. 

I opened my suitcase and put my clothes in the closet. The space still looked empty because I didn't have a lot of clothes, shoes and even accessories. Maybe I should buy some more if the need arises. 

Slowly time ticked by and when I was done unpacking, the room looked slightly lived in. I put a picture of my parents beside my bed and smiled. I should contact them after dinner. 

Rubbing my eyes, I went downstairs for dinner, even though I was not as hungry as I was sleepy. The time difference was definitely going to make things harder for the first two weeks. The sight of people in the dining area woke me up immediately. 

Madam Guo flitted over and placed a hand on my shoulder. I tried not to flinch not only from the contact but also because on my tattoo. 

"We have a fifth member living with us starting today! Please introduce yourself."

I nodded and turned to the rest, "Hi, I'm Eugene. I'll be living with you for some time so please take care of me." 

"Wow! You accent is so cute!" One of the girls spoke first. She had ombré hair of black and blonde and was holding hands with another girl. 

"I'm Ya-Xue." She introduced and then gestured the the girl with a bobcut beside her, " and this is my girlfriend, Mei." 

"I'm Bai-Lin! So your name is...like Yu-jin?" 

I nodded, "It's similar. You can use it if it's easier to pronounce." 

She clapped her hands together in glee. Madam Guo looked around.

"Oh? Kangxi isn't back yet?" 

I heard the front door open and entered in a gorgeous man I have never seen. Wait, just a man. Just a man, who is good looking. Nothing wrong with appreciating beautiful people. He had night black hair that he swept aside to reveal clear obsidian eyes. He had a sharp nose, jawline that I could trip and cut myself on...

Wait. Back up. No need to describe him. He's just a guy. He glanced at me before walking up to the girls. 

"Who's he?" 

Even his voice was hot. What. 

"That's Yu-jin! He'll live with us from now on." 

He nodded and looked at me. 

"Kangxi." 

"Nice to meet you all." I bowed politely as culture dictated and Madam Guo ushered us all into chairs. There was a lot of chatter from the girls over dinner. I was too tired to participate and they were talking too fast anyways. 

"My. My. Yu-jin, you have good posture. Look at you, back straight unlike the rest of us slouchers." 

I smiled hesitantly. I wasn't sure exactly what they said but it was something about the way I was sitting and it was a compliment. 

"It's must be because he's foreigner." Kangxi chimed in. 

Sure, I'll let them think that. At least it's something positive about foreigners, rather than those who ruin it for us. 

"Eugene, if you want to go ahead first, it's fine. You look really tired. It must be jet lag huh?" 

I nodded and smiled at Madam Guo gratefully. Taking my empty plate, I washed it in the sink and bid everyone goodnight. Once I was in my room, I practically ripped off my shirt and breathed in relief. Looking in the mirror, I could see that the skin around the tattoo was not irritated anymore. I had already washed my hands in the kitchen so I dialed my parents and put it on speakerphone while taking out the ointment to rub on the tattoo. His dad had warned him about the aftercare, so he had to follow it. 

"Eugeneeeee!!!" 

I heard loud dance music and knew immediately they were at a party, even though it was morning there. I went out to the balcony and sat on the chair provided. Then I reached over my shoulder and gently rubbed the ointment, sighing in relief as the cool air hit my warm skin.

"Hi mom. You guys having fun?" 

"Yeah, your uncle Kip is throwing a party. Did you reach safely? Is everything good?" 

"Yeah mom. The people are really friendly here. I'm about to sleep. Tell dad I said hi." 

"Yeah I will son, oh, your daddy is going to send you a present soon. Expect it in the mail." 

I quirked a smile. Present? My dad? That can't be good. 

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out. Bye ma." 

I pressed the end button, and scooped out some more ointment. 

"Need help with that?" 

I jumped, hissing when my knee hit the table in front of me. Turning, I glared at Kangxi, who was casually leaning on his balcony railing. Sighing, I nodded. 

"Yeah, thanks." 

He hopped over, which was an easy feat since they were literally next to each other. He took the ointment from my hand and gently dabbed it on the tattoo. 

"It's beautiful." He murmured, facing the lines. I shivered a bit-from the cold of course. Yeah, his hands were cold, that's why. 

"Thanks." 

Silence descended over us as he finished up. He straightened and I turned around to grab the ointment from him. Instead, he grabbed my wrist. 

"Eugene, you should have sex with me." 

I blinked a couple times. Surely, I heard the wrong. Kangxi started to look impatient as moments progressed. 

"Euge-"

"No, thanks." I yanked my wrist from him and rose from the chair. I don't know what game he was playing at, but I wasn't in the mood for it. Besides, I had just recently discovered I might not be able to get it up anyways, so that was a sensitive topic. 

"Why not?" 

I spluttered. Why not? Why not?! Maybe because we just met today? Or the fact that we are both guys and sex between us is physically impossible! 

"Because I said so. Now go away!" 

I pushed him towards the railing to his balcony and rushed into my room. Seriously? What a weirdo. Removing my pants, I fell face-down onto the bed, passing out immediately. 

***

It was hot. I groaned and shifted, feeling a little strange. My eyes opened to smiling obsidian eyes staring back at me. He looked absolutely gorgeous, despite sporting a bed head. And then I felt it, his hand creeping down my stomach, towards my boxers. 

"What-?!" 

I pushed his hand away before he reached my boxers and tried to push him away but ended up falling off the bed with a thud. I groaned in pain, clutching my throbbing head. What a way to wake up. 

I pushed my hair aside as it stuck to my forehead and glared at Kangxi who was leaning over the bed. 

"Eugene, are you okay?" 

"No! Get out of my fu-my room!" 

I almost swore. Nuggets! I left those days behind me. This guy will be my undoing. I glanced at the balcony door and sighed as I had forgotten to lock it.

"Eugene, you have a really nice body. Did you work out a lot? It was surprising what you are hiding under the shirt." 

Seriously? Does he have selective hearing? I pulled myself off the floor and ran a hand through my hair. 

"Can you leave? I need to get ready for class." 

"Let's take a shower together then. I'll wash your back." 

I wanted to beat him up. Really, he got under my skin like no other. That mother-sucker was grinning mischievously, as if he had found a new toy to play with. 

"No thanks. Get out." I said flatly and grabbed my towel, exiting the room. The bathroom was on the end of the hallway, which could be a hassle since I was used to a connected bathroom. But I would probably get used to it eventually. 

The cool water felt amazing on my burning skin. It was going to be a hot day, I could tell. The weather was so bipolar. Evenings were freezing cold but mornings were scorching hot. 

After wrapping a towel, I went back to my room and sighed in relief as Kangxi was gone. Instead, there was a note on my bed with a phone number. Seriously? Sighing, I grudgingly entered his number, in case of emergencies of course. I shot him a text, before changing into a plaid shirt and blue jeans, with black boots. Toweling through my hair, I styled it to the usual swept style and made sure to put moisturizer on my skin. Yeah, I was one of those guys who wasn't afraid to take care of my skin. Swiping lip balm across my lips, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs for breakfast. I swear, my stomach was going to eat itself if I didn't get any food. 

The smell of eggs and bacon hit me and I walked in to find a plate of breakfast already on the table, with my name tag on it. I lifted the plate to reveal omelet, toast, bacon, sausages and a muffin. Oh yeah baby, life was good. I sat down, after greeting Bai-Lin, who was the only one awake it seemed. 

"Do you have a lot of classes today?"

"Nope, just one. It's because it's first week, so all of my labs are cancelled." I grinned happily, "what about you? What is your major?" 

Bai-Lin smiled back, swallowing before she answered.

"I'm Political Science. You're so lucky. I have four today." She lamented, shoving eggs in her mouth. I followed her action and gobbled up everything except bacon. Urgh, I really didn't like bacon but I didn't want to be rude and waste it either. 

A hand reached out from behind me and snatched a bacon piece off my plate. I turned around and came face to face with nice fitted blue shirt. My eyes travelled up the broad chest, to the smirking face of Kangxi.

"Hey Eugene."

He plopped down beside me and stole the rest of the bacon. Bai-Lin shot him a dirty look.

"Don't you have your own plate? Why are you taking his bacon?" 

Kangxi stuck out his middle finger at her. 

"It's okay Bai-Lin. I actually don't like bacon anyways." 

Kangxi shot her a victorious smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

"Hey, don't wash your plate today. I'll do it for you." 

My eyebrow rose in suspicion, "Why? I can wash it myself..." 

Kangxi leaned over, showing me his watch, "But you'll be late for class. It's already 7:50. Doesn't your class start at 8:30?" 

My eyes widened. I was too busy taking my sweet time that I almost forgot it took forty minutes to get there by bus. 

"Sorry Kangxi, I owe you one!" 

I rushed out, waving them goodbye. If I run, I'll make it to the bus stop. 

***

Class was...actually not boring. I enjoyed learning about the computer software used to make sure medical machines work efficiently. But I already had homework for the class, which I had started working on on the way to the house. 

The house seemed empty when I returned so I simply busied myself in my room and finished the homework. Since it is the first week, I should be on top of everything. 

When I was finally done, I buried myself in my bed and decided to get some shut eye. Of course, peace never lasts long. My door opened and shut quietly, and I perked up, opening an eye to look at the intruder.

I should really start locking my doors.

"Eugene! I'm home! Give me a kiss!" 

Kangxi flung himself on me and I grunted as the wind knocked out of me. He ripped the comforter away from the upper half of my body and rested his hands comfortably on either side of my head. 

"Not now Kangxi. I want some peace and quiet." I groaned, turning to the side and closing my eyes. 

It was quiet for a moment before I felt something soft and warm on my cheek. I blinked, turning my face towards Kangxi.

"You-"

And then his head descended down and he placed his offending lips on mine, effectively silencing any thoughts I had. His equally offending hand went under my shirt, caressing my stomach in sensual ways that I had not know existed. I could feel a part of me arouse, the part I hadn't touched in a while.

His finger circled my nipples and I made a noise of protest, pushing him off. His eyes twinkled as he looked down on me, his hand resting on my stomach.

"You're really giving me a tempting view, Eugene." 

I flushed red with anger or embarrassment or both. I don't know. This was really confusing. We literally knew each other for a day and he was already doing this. But at least I knew I could get it up. For the wrong gender. 

"Can you get off me? I'm really not in the mood to play your games." 

Kangxi bit his lip and teasingly massaging my stomach.

"Babe, are you mad? I'll buy you some ice cream." 

I swear even my neck was turning red. I yanked the comforter and covered myself with it. Urgh, I just wanted to nap. I don't know why he suddenly latched on me to like this, but it was super annoying. 

"Baby...you sleepy? Here, I'll sleep with you." 

The weight lifted off me and I breathed a small sigh of relief. It was short-lived as a half naked Kangxi slipped inside with me. I just turned my back on him, giving up on kicking him out. He was like a cockroach, somehow even surviving a nuclear blast. Well, I owed him for washing my plate this morning anyways. He wrapped his nicely toned arms around me and pressed his equally nice chest on my back.

"Goodnight Eugene."

***

It has officially been two week since I moved in. The routine was settled in. Class, homework, and dealing with Kangxi, who slept in my bed every single night. Turns out he was a biomedical science major and was in some of my classes. Other than that, I didn't really see the girls around except during meal times. To break the routine, we all made a plan to go to the beach and do a small bonfire gathering. 

So here I was, a pair of shorts and a white shirt that I left unbuttoned, driving a snazzy car that was the "present" my dad had sent. He was almost going to send a motorcycle but my mom talked him out of it, considering if I needed groceries then it wouldn't be efficient. 

Kangxi was sitting beside me in shorts and black tank top, admiring the view, and by view, I'm talking about my exposed body, not the one out the window. I was used to it by now. Pervert. Mei and Ya-Xue were cuddling in the back seat and Bai-Lin was looking out the window.

Speaking of Bai-Lin, she was acting strange as well. Maybe I had 'touch me' written on my face but she would use any opportunity to place her hands on me. If she's laughing, she'll touch my shoulder. If she sees me, she latches onto my arm. But thank god I was going to get some peace today. Apparently, her boyfriend was going to the gathering as well. Strangely, I reflected that her touch bothered me more than Kangxi's, but then again, because it was wrong of her to act towards me that way. That and Kangxi was...Kangxi. 

I stopped the car in front of the stairs and turned to the occupants of my car, "Why don't you all go down and set up? I'll find a parking spot." 

The girls nodded and scooted out the car. Bak-Lin threw me a wink before leaving and I shuddered. Nope. I turned to Kangxi but he just raised a brow, challenging me to kick him out the car.

"Alright. Fine." 

I shifted gears and cruised into the parking lot, looking left and right for a spot. With Kangxi's help, we were able to find a fairly close spot. I undid my seatbelt, but before I could exit, Kangxi placed a hand on my arm. I turned to him, surprised to see concern on his face.

"What's up?"

"Eugene, what's going on between you and Bai-Lin?" 

I scowled and removed his hand. "Absolutely nothing I hope." With that, I exited the car. Kangxi followed me and grabbed my arm again. 

"Wait. Just be careful, okay? Her boyfriend is very possessive. I don't want you to get hurt." 

I sighed and patted his arm, "I'll be fine. C'mon." I grinned and pulled him along towards the beach. It was nice knowing that he cared for something other than my body.

***

Okay, nobody told me she was dating the hulk. Seriously, this guy took steroids, I'm positive. I gave him a friendly smile before sitting down on the chair around the bonfire. Kangxi joined me, handing me a can of sweet peach-flavoured whiskey. It was somewhat scary how quickly he caught onto what I liked and disliked. I mean, it was definitely flattering for him to pay attention to me like that, but at the same time, it made me worried that I could not reciprocate it back. After all, I was really rough around the edges, and one day, I would hurt him. I wasn't capable of being as caring as him. It was hard for me to revolve my world around another person. I was too used to being alone, independent, that I have forgotten how to depend on another person beside my family. It made me feel guilty that I can't return the favour.

There were little things I did notice, how he hated tomatoes, liked to sleep shirtless, and could not handle spicy food. He was allergic to cats but loved them anyways. When he was confused, he would always bite his lip. He was a bit manipulative, always spoiling me using his excuses. I don't think I ever washed my dishes since the first day. And he was really direct. God, that boy had no sense of softening the blow. But he was always gentle in his mannerism. He meant good.

Drats. Does this mean I like him? He's probably just growing on me. Kangxi nudged me out of my thoughts. 

"You don't like it?" 

I shook my head and took a big gulp from the can. The sweet burning taste of it made me relax and I smiled, offering it to Kangxi. 

"Try it." 

Kangxi's lips twitched before he took the can and took a swig, eyes resting on me the whole time. 

"Mmm...Delicious."

I smacked his head lightly. What? He deserved it for giving me the pervert eyes. Soon, the party was in full swing and we all decided to go in the water. I was just slightly tipsy as I had a pretty high tolerance from back in the day. Abandoning my shirt, I followed Kangxi into the cold water, and Mei and Ya-Xue joined us, starting an epic water fight. We hoisted them on our shoulders, trying to knock each other down.

When I fell in underwater, I felt something warm on my lips, before I was hoisted out by a laughing Yangxi. The moonlight reflected on him and he looked ethereal. I was momentarily dazed by the smile he shot at me, before he turned and ran towards Mei, who had teamed with Ya-Xue and splashed him. I shook the water out of my hair before pushing it back and swam back to the shore. Bai-Lin was sitting alone. I sat beside her.

"Where is your boyfriend?"

"Oh? Da-long? He's making a phone call. You look like you're having fun." 

I laughed, "Yeah. It's been a while since I went to the beach." 

She giggled and rose from her chair. I watched her as she sat on my lap and wrapped her hands around my neck. The uncomfortable itch returned.

"Hey, I looooove guys with tattoos. It's sexy." 

I didn't want to be rude and push her off, so I opted for removing her arms around my neck. 

"Can you please get off? Your boyfriend is here." 

She smacks my chest playfully, "Oh don't act like that! I see the way you look at me. You want me right Yu-jin?" 

How did she translate my uncomfortable look to one of interest? 

"I'm telling you nicely now Bai-Lin. Get off." 

She shook her head wildly. Oh man, she was drunk beyond her wits. She leaned forward and placed her sloppy lips on mine. Okay, that's it. I pushed her off and stood up. Suddenly, Bai-Lin was ripped off my body and I was greeted with a nice punch. I clutched my jaw, eyes rising to meet the giant. Kangxi, Mei and Ya-Xue returned to the shore, and Kangxi had a murderous look on his face. I turned my attention back to the fuming giant. 

"How dare you kiss my girlfriend?! You bastard!" 

Yangxi laughed mirthlessly as he stepped next to me.

"If you control that fucking slut of yours, then maybe we wouldn't have had this problem, moron?" 

"What did you say?!" The giant swung his fist and landed one on Yangxi before I could even blink. Yangxi stumbled back, tripping on the chair and falling onto it, hitting his head on the metal back of the chair. He groaned in pain, clutching the bruise on his head as blood dropped from the side of his mouth.

"You fucker."

Everyone froze. They didn't know. Didn't know exactly what I could be capable of. But today, I'll abandon my principles and revert to the teachings of my parents because I have some pride after all. So I swung my fist back and delivered a well-deserved blow to the fucker's stomach. I kicked his legs and tackled to bring him down, raining blows to his bloody face. 

I was tired of the bullshit. I wasn't cut out to be a calm person at all. This was me. One violent mother-fucker. Guardian? Protector? No. That wasn't for me. This is the only thing I could do.

He dared to touch Yangxi. He couldn't be forgiven. I would deliver him to pain he never knew before.

I was yanked off the bastard and pulled into a death grip of an embrace. I struggled for a bit before realizing exactly who was holding me back. Slowly, I tuned back in and looked at my bruised knuckles, then to the bloodied giant. The sound of crying, and the whispering in my ear. 

I turned my head and saw Yangxi, fear lurking in his eyes. Now he knew. I wasn't the kind of person he wanted to like. I tore myself away from his arms, ignoring his hurt expression. I fished out the car keys and handed them to Yangxi without meeting his eyes.

"Drive back without me." I would just take a taxi back. Grabbing my shirt, I donned it on and walked away from the scene. 

I want to go home.

***

I finally found a restroom and ducked inside. Turning on the water, I washed off all the blood from my hands and looked in the mirror.

Jesus, I looked worse than shit. There was a slight bruise forming on my jaw. But I was used to having injuries so I knew it was disappear in a couple of days. It was nothing comparing to breaking it. 

I ran my head under the tap, the cold water cooling off any anger, carving a path for regret to settle in. 

It didn't take a detective to know that I messed up big time. It was only a matter of time before the police would be on me. Shit. Once they see my record, I would be probably sent to jail. I leaned my head against the mirror. Maybe that was really meant for me. I could fool myself only for so long.

Biomedical engineering? What a joke. 

The door opened and Yangxi stepped in. I sighed, looking at him through the mirror.

"Didn't I tell you to go home?" 

Yangxi smiled but grimaced as he had a busted lip. He approached me and turned me around. My eyes wandered his face, the bruise on his forehead was already a nice black and blue, and there was a small cut on the side of his lip. He had already cleaned up the blood. 

"Mei and Ya-Xue decides to take a taxi home. Bai-Lin is driving Da-Long's car and taking him to the hospital."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Shit. The hospital? Yep, definitely going to jail. 

"Hey Eugene. Bruises make you look sexier. Did you know that?" 

My eyes snapped open. Is he seriously flirting with me?! 

"Hey don't look like that." He leaned closer, "I might get turned on." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and pushed him away. 

"Are you kidding me? Did you not see that? That is me, Yangxi. I've been arrested before. My dad is a gangster. This is the kind of person I am." 

"Bullshit." Yangxi said. He had that impatient look on his face again. The one he has whenever he feels that someone is saying stupid things. 

"Sure it is a part of you. But that's not all. You are fucking smart, book and street. You are rational. You won't take any bullshit. And you're honest. You don't like accepting things from people. You are independent. And kind. So fucking kind. I know I can be annoying most of the times, but no matter how much I piss you off, you always buy my favourite drink and put it beside you bed every night. You always make sure I'm awake for my classes. You pretend that it's a pain in your ass but I can see you care for me. I could go on the whole night about your qualities. You just don't see it, but I do." 

"Yeah but I'm also hot headed, violent, dangerous." I pointed out. Yangxi grinned sinisterly. 

"So what? I like that part of you too." 

***

And that's how we ended up back at home, in my room, with Yangxi hissing in front of me. 

"Stop being a baby." I chided, dabbing the antibacterial on his cut. He gripped my thigh as I dabbed it the last time. 

"Stop that." I muttered, feeling the room's temperature spike up. Yangxi tilted his head innocently. 

"Stop what?" His hand travelled north and I got up, moving away from him. He pouted before grabbing me and flinging me on the bed. Crawling on top like a tiger approaching its prey, he leaned down, placing soft kisses up my neck. 

"W-wait. Kangxi! Hang on!" 

"I think I waited enough right?" He grabbed my face and made eye contact, "You like me right?" 

I averted my eyes, "Why are you asking when you already know? Do you think I let people touch me like this?" 

"Oh babe..." I looked back to see the same ethereal smile on his face. It caught me off guard, turning my cheeks red. Kangxi leaned down again but I placed hands on his chest.

"Wait. Wait. But we are both guys! Whatever we do is limited." 

"Oh Eugene, you are so pure. Let me educate you." 

"Huh? Hey! Wait! Where are you touching?!" 

That night, I was enlightened on a whole new level.


End file.
